Believe in Her
by naiyaluv198
Summary: Rayna "Pebbles" Johnson is trying to live her life after a devastating break up with Dean Ambrose.
1. Chapter 1

The pain that I felt when I lost him is something that cannot be compared to anything I have been through before. Dean was my air. He was my energy. He possessed the key to not just my heart, but to my soul. Seeing him leave me to pursue a gold plated belt, that he would eventually lose, hurt every single inch of my body. I remember lying in the backseat of the car, not crying, but mourning the death of something that was so beautiful… so perfect.

I guess the perfection relied on him. I was nothing before him. I was an independent wrestler that got a break because my uncle was Dwayne Johnson. The WWE didn't want someone like me; they wanted someone with my lineage. I, Rayna Johnson, was a Diva with no purpose. I was a place holder in a failing division.

Every time I would beg for a chance, or even a rivalry, I would be pushed aside and introduced as Rayna "Pebble" Johnson. But Dean changed that. He saw me for who I really was; a woman with a passion for wrestling and a heart full of love. He broke down my walls and helped me fight the office for a chance.

"Believe in her," he would tell Hunter over and over again, "Just like you believe in The Shield." I would sit outside the office and pray that he wouldn't lose his job over me. Then it finally happened. They gave me a chance.

I teamed up with Dean after the Shield disbanded. We tore down the house every night we were out there. The fans would scream for us and they loved us. The office fell in love with our chemistry, while we fell in love with each other.

I remember the day that he told me they were pushing him to be the WWE champion. I was so excited. My love would finally be on the top of the company, but then I heard the whispers. Apparently the office didn't want me around to distract him. In order for Dean to get the title that he deserved, he would have to end our relationship.

He didn't even have to tell me it was over; I could see the pain and hatred in his eyes. I felt so numb that I couldn't cry; I just ran. I ran and ran from the pain trying to escape its grasp, but it caught me like a snake captures it prey and squeezed the life out of me.

I wanted to die and for several months, I did.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the Smackdown taping at about 11 am before any of the other talent. I liked being alone before a big match. Tonight would mark the beginning of my reign as Diva's Champion and the end to my and A.J's year long rivalry. Backstage she was my best friend but for the last year, we put each other through Hell and back. I always fell short, but not tonight.

I trailed through the halls of the arena, said my hellos to the tech crews, and found the locker room designated for the Divas. I set my luggage down and looked at my phone. The words "New Message" flashed on the screen. I unlocked my smart phone, saw just who sent it, and turned my phone off.

I quickly left the locker room to go outside. I pushed the doors open and took a deep breath of air. Staring at the graying sky, I reached into my pocket and pressed my fingers on the back of my cell phone. "What am I so afraid of?" I mumbled to myself, "It's just a text. It's not like he's here." I wrapped my fingers around the device. "I'm over him. He doesn't own my heart anymore. I don't need him anymore." I slid my phone out of my jean pocket and stared down at the blank screen.

My right index finger rubbed the power button. I took a deep breath and pressed the button. The phone came to life and a few seconds later I was staring at the text message that my former love sent me. "I miss you," Dean wrote, "I know what I did was wrong, and I know you won't talk to me about it… Good luck tonight Pebs."

How dare he miss me!? Dean fucking Ambrose had no right to miss me. He had me and left me to be the champion in a sport where we pretend to punch each other. I slid down to the concrete floor and stared at the message. My anger grew the more I thought about his scummy little face and his warped priorities. I didn't need him to try to guilt trip me back into that bullshit of a relationship.

I stormed back into the arena and headed towards catering. Grabbing one of the paper plates, I shoveled steamed asparagus and chicken onto the blank surface. I turned around and sat at one of the empty tables.

I fiddled around on my phone, while chomping away on the delicious greens. The other performers filed in. A.J sat next to me with her plate of spinach pasta. "Hey Pebble," she smiled, "You ready for tonight?"

"Hell yeah, chica! I'm ready to carry that strap for a long time." I felt my nerves resurfaced in the worst way possible. "Oh, I wanted to run something by you for tonight."

She gave me a sly smile, "Go on." I explained to her that I wanted to spear her through the barricade, and finish the match using her own submission hold. I could see the glint of excitement in her eyes. "How about we have a false finish before that?" she added on.

"Who's going to restart the match?" I asked. I heard someone come up behind me; the familiar scent of cologne and cigarettes incased my being. I stared directly at A.J and vehemently said no before leaving the catering.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rayna! Wait!" A.J called after me. I continued down the hallway, trying to find a place to calm myself down. Apparently I wasn't quick enough. "Please, this wasn't my idea." I turned to face her. I could see the pleading in her eyes. "It was the office's. They want you two back together."

"And they didn't even ask me?" I ran my fingers through my short blue hair. I knew exactly why Hunter and Stephanie didn't come to me. When Ambrose and I separated, I told them that I didn't want to work with him again, so they put me on Smackdown. "I can't believe them."

"You know how this business is," AJ retorted, "They even told you that they can't promise that you two would never work side by side again. Plus, if you go in there and yell at them, you won't get to carry the title. They'll screw you." She was right.

I wasn't stuck between a boulder and a hard place; I was pinned between a starving Tyrannosaurus Rex and a volcano ready to explode. "You need to talk to him before tonight. I know you would rather jump off a cliff, but you need to at least work out what's going to happen." I nodded in agreement and headed outside to find him.

Dean was smoking a cigarette between two parked cars. He spotted me approaching the area and tried to move out of my way. "You don't need to leave," I called, "We need to talk." He did a quick nod and sucked on his cigarette. "So they're sending you in tonight, right?"

"Yeah," he replied. His voice still gave me that intoxicating feeling. "All I'm doing is telling the ref that AJ cheated. I'm not going to interfere or anything."

"Good. Glad we chatted." I started to turn when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist and threw it off my shoulder. "You do not get to touch me," I hissed at him. I turned my heel and started to walk away when I heard him call after me.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. Honestly, he looked his pathetic – pathetically gorgeous, but pathetic nonetheless. His messy hair was being tussled by the incoming draft. His pale blue eyes were still just as striking. I hated him, but I still wanted him.

He seemed like he didn't understand why I refused to talk to him. It pissed me off that he was so blinded by the glamour of being the top guy. I could barely look at him without feeling a pit of disgust grow inside of me. It only took a matter of seconds before I exploded.

"You wanna know why I won't talk to you?" I spat, "Maybe it's because you made me fall in love with you and then you threw me to the curb. Maybe it's because you abandoned me for a fucking title. I gave you everything Dean. Everything! And you threw it all away. Why? Because they told you to?" I looked at him right in the eyes, "Or were you using me because of who my family is? I trusted you with everything and you gave it away for a title…a fucking title."

"Pebs-," Dean started, but I cut him off.

"You don't get to call me that anymore," I snarled, "Now, if you excuse me I have a match to prepare for."

I turned my heel and walked into the building. I tried to keep my composure but I felt my insides folding in. I wanted to puke but I also wanted to cry. I felt that feeling that was thrusted upon me three months ago, numbness. I couldn't focus on that though; I had a title to win.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in the production meeting before Raw was stressful, to say the least. Hunter listed the matches and called out the finishes. A.J and I were going to be set in segment eleven of thirteen, which put on added stress of the night. We were right before John Cena's "shoot" on The Authority, so we had to pull out all the stops.

My only worry was how my reaction to Dean was going to affect our in ring future. Stephanie told me to be surprised and confused, but I was terrified that I would be too angry or too emotional. I didn't have a say in what was going too happened and the more I thought about that, the more my blood boiled.

"Calm down girl," I muttered to myself. After the meeting ended, I hurried to the locker room to change into my gear. Knee high combat boots complimented my jean short shorts and blue corset. I cautiously applied my make up to make sure I looked a fierce as could be. Winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick completed the look.

After an hour of stretching and mediation, I approached the gorilla position and waited for my music to hit. A.J. was warming up behind me, staring down at her belt. She looked worried about what was going to come next for her. I rubbed her back and we shared a smile. "Ladies," Hunter said from behind the producer's desk, "Tear that shit up." We both chuckled and stood next to the curtain.

"Never Again" by Nickelback sounded through the arena as I threw myself out from behind the curtains. The crowd was giving me a surprisingly loud pop, as I ran down to the ring. They were even louder for A.J. Lee. We stared each other down until that bell was rung.

The match was not even close to being a normal wrestling match. We had to end this year long rivalry, so every stop had to be pulled. She suplexed me off the top rope; I wrapped her around the ring post. Six minutes into the match, a little bit of blood was trickling from A.J's forehead when she power bombed me for the pin. She wrapped me up right next to the ropes, and that's where her hand was, giving her leverage over me. _…1…2…3 Ring Ring Ring! _Lillian got up to announce that A.J had won when Dean ran down to the ring and alerted the ref to what happened. The ref looked at A.J who was already outside the ring with her title told her to get back in.

"The referee has order this match to be restarted," Lillian explained to the audience. The bell rang once A.J slid back into the ring. I forced myself to get up and I gave her a wicked smile before I grabbed her by the hair and threw her outside the ring. I followed her out, and watched her get up right by the barricade. "She just speared A.J right through that barricade! Oh my God, what they are doing to each other is barbaric!" Michael Cole called, loud enough for us girls to hear.

As the ten count started, I pulled myself off my best friend. I threw A.J over my shoulder tossed her back into the ring by the count of seven. She jumped on my back when I entered through the ropes, trying to get me into the Black Widow. Instead, I reversed the maneuver and made her tap out to the same move. I was now the Diva's Champion.

However, I couldn't celebrate yet; Dean came into the ring and approached me. I asked him why he was out here, and he kissed me. I pushed him away and quickly rolled out of the ring. As I made my way to the back, I kept looking over my shoulder, hoping he wasn't following me.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day or so seemed like a blur. Between all the congratulations from the rest of the talent and the questions running through my head, I couldn't focus. How can something that only touches one's lips affect one's entire emotional discourse?

I tried my hardest to avoid Dean Ambrose for the rest of the week, but alas we were schedule to compete at one of the live events. Once again I was stuck between an exploding helicopter and an angry bull.

I enter catering at about one in the afternoon. I was so sick to my stomach with frustration and nerves. I never wanted to see Dean again but in order to stay in the WWE and to keep living this dream of mine, I had to. I couldn't go against what the McMahon's wanted. Being a Diva is different than being a Superstar; pro wrestling is not a woman's game. If it was, I could tell Stephanie that I refused to work with Dean, that she could kiss my ass, and watch me run her out of business at a different company. I didn't have that pull though. All I could do was bear it.

Sitting at an empty table in the back corner of the room, I tried to make it as obvious as possible that I did not want to be bothered. However, that never works in the WWE. Soon enough, I had CM Punk wanting to sit with me. I couldn't say no to him.

Punk and I first met about 9 years ago at a promotion known as Ring of Honor. I was one of the first women wrestlers there and he was the first person to put the company on the map. We quickly bonded with our similar lifestyles. He is straightedge and I don't partake in drugs, alcohol, and most medications. The most I will ever take is some Tylenol.

"Don't you ever eat anything besides chicken and asparagus?" he asked after a period of silence.

"Why would I want to try something new?" I laughed.

Punk gave me a slight smile and a chuckle. "You've been acting odd lately. It's the Ambrose thing isn't it?"

"You've been too," I retorted, "Trying to break the ice with a question about my eating habits." I gave him the "I don't want to talk about this" look.

"If you want to stay Diva's champion, then you need to work with him. If you keep running off and resisting something you have no control over, they're going to keep fucking with you."

"I don't want to work with him though. You know I feel about him," I looked down at my plate, "He ruined me and he doesn't deserve to be paired with me."

"If you keep that attitude up, they're going to fire you." Why did he always have to be right? I let out a groan and laid my head on Punk's shoulder. "I want you to stay, Pebs."

"I want to stay too," I let out, "I guess it's time to grin and bear it."

"Especially since you know who is heading over to this very table," he pointed out. I looked up and saw Dean Ambrose walking towards me. He had a smile on his face and a paper in his hand. Punk rubbed my back and left the table to leave me to my work.

Dean pulled out the chair next to me, and sat down. He handed me the piece of paper. All I saw were the were:

"Rayna Johnson and Dean get back together….TURN HEEL…"


End file.
